The Blood Queen
by iliveonbooks
Summary: It all started when Edward left. Victoria hunted me, but no longer as I am the Blood Queen. I just need to see my father one more time before I say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

In this I am doing a crossover between hellsing and twilight, BUT for those wanting this challenge, the story/crossover type doesn't matter.

The main idea in this is simple.

Edward (or Dorkward) leaves and Bella gets over it and finds her soulmate, or whatever is close to that, who just so happens to be a badass. I don't care how they meet, but Bella does come back to Forks.

It would just so happen that Edward and company are back in Forks and sees Bella.

Eddork would want Bella back.

Bella would say no 'cause she has a Badass husband, mate, person, thing, and then chaos would ensue.

Inspired by a Bleach/Twilight crossover, and so who ever that person is THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION AND LAUGHS!

Have fun, be creative and MESSAGE ME IF YOU TAKE UP THIS PROMPT!

Thanks

Don't own hellsing or twilight


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Hellsing

Charlie Swan

A husband, a father, and a hero

You will be remembered

March 11, 1979- September 5, 2015

This is all that is left of Charlie, a grave. Everything, including his body, burned in the fire. Why did this happen? He was a good man. I guess the saying bad things happen to good people is true.

And it's all because of that bitch, Victoria. Trying to get revenge on Eddork through me. Hell I wasn't even his mate, but in hopes of getting and finding me, she went to my father, torturing him and burning the house down when all he could do is scream, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

A least I got a couple years with him after Eddork left, enough to get me to wake up from the stupidity that was Edward fucking Cullen. Dad even inspired me to become a police women after helping me learn to shoot and getting me in self-defense class. I even went to D.C. to join the police, but less than half a year later, Charlie, the one I can now easily call dad died, no, was killed by Victoria. I couldn't even attend his funeral because Victoria began chasing me across the country.

I managed to get to Texas before I couldn't run any longer. I was tired, thirsty and unable to stop in an attempt to prevent Victoria getting me. By the time I got to Texas, I could barely drive, let alone protect myself from Victoria. And of course, she caught up to me, her and her army.

There were 20, 30 of them, all with blood red eyes. I was in a parking lot, Walmart maybe, or it could have been McDonald's, but I was in the parking lot when I saw them. It was dark, with no humans surrounding me for miles. I might die today, but I wasn't letting anyone to die for me. But I decided then, even if I wouldn't live to tell the tale, I was going down screaming and fighting.

I got out of my car, back straight and proud, my back to the car.

"So you are here to kill me?"

She laughed as if I said a funny joke. "Of course, your mate killed mine and so now I'm going to kill his and enjoy it." Her lips were brought back over her teeth in a twisted sense of a smile.

I got out my gun and pointed it straight at her head. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can at least make my death painful for you." I snarled.

Just I was going to put the trigger, a gunshot was heard, not mine, and a young man to Victoria's left fell before going out in a ball of flames.

" **Well, well, well,** " A demonic voice growled, sounding all around us. " **Now one against 28, that's not fair. Here let me help."**

Before my eyes, holes appeared in the heads of over half of the newborns before turning into balls of fire, the fact of the flames being almost white, evidence of the heat that it was causing.

"What the hell did you do bitch?" Screaming, Victoria pounced on me and sunk her fangs into my throat before ripping my throat out. Pain rippled in my head, after hitting it on the car, and my throat. Slowly the pain spread to my chest as I couldn't breath and soon I felt the venom spreading. There was blood everywhere and I was choking on my own blood. I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything besides watch Victoria spit out my torn remains of my throat before hearing her purr, "I wanted to torture you slowly like your dad. His screams were exquisite, but you had to try and fight. Don't worry though, I will take _care_ of your helper."

I widen my eyes hearing this and put all of my strength in one of my arms to grab her leg. I can't stop her, but I can slow her down enough to prevent the voice from dying because of me.

In this moment, I did not hear the gunshots continuing till not one newborn was alive, and instead ashes lay on the ground with their sickly sweet scent.

Victoria, now off me, looked at the carnage that was her army, before she looked past me, past my car to a point behind me. Things start becoming fuzzy because of the blood loss, but I remember her running, running away from whatever was behind me. Soon after her sprint, a shoot was heard and she burst into flames.

" **Do you want to live?"**

The demonic voice was back, seeming to be speaking in my right ear. I knew my answer immediately, but I could only mouth the words. " _Yes."_

Suddenly I heard rustling to my left before I was picked up, with something shielding my eyes. We were moving fast. Where? I did not care, in fact I was curious where I would be taken. Call it arrogance, but I had no fear of what was happening or could be happening. I blame it on my mate.

As suddenly I was taken, I was gingerly set down, like a porcelain doll, fragile. So, whoever took me doesn't know my new status or could care about me. That coupled with the speed… Vampires.

I almost smiled. Vampires meant killing and having fun, but I didn't let myself smile or even twitch my lips. It would ruin the fun. Again, I blame my mate for my blood lust, it's not like I like the power I get each time I drain a person and destroy the soul for their power to make mine.

I opened my eyes and immediately saw Eddork Cullen. What the fuck? And to my side was Emmet, guess he was the one who took me here.

He came out the house that the Cullens lived in while I still lived in Forks. The house still pristine, with what was once modern, but now called old-modern after all the years that past. Looking around, not much has changed, in fact if it weren't for the my still status and my now exponentially increasing blood-lust, I would have thought I stumbled into a time machine.

Eddork walked, at human speed, towards me, his arm out and spread and with the crooked smile that I once thought was my sun, that I now saw as either constipated or a boy trying to be a man. Now that I think about it, I can say it probably is a combo of both. How could I feel I love, or even lust, with this sad, sad thing, I do not know.

"Bella, love, I have missed you. It's been so long. Now you didn't have to become a vampire for me, but now that you are, let's spending the rest of our lives together."

I just stood there with shock. Edward thought it was with joy, from the widening smile, but no my thoughts were more aligned to 'The fuck? He really expects to abandon me to the dogs and for me to take him back like I wouldn't change or find someone else? Really?'

Closing my mouth, which somehow managed to drop to the ground, I promptly closed my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. It seems that I was getting a headache. Then, of course, Eddork was not at all enough. Nope, someone decided to add Alice to the mix.

"Bella, Oh my god, what are you wearing? We need to get some clothes. Let's go shopping!"

All of this was send in a second, smiling like nothing had happened.

I stared at her not believing the madness. And my outfit was great. It was a black, button down shirt, with a white vest, red tie, and black slacks. To top everything is my red coat that went to my hips. How my mate got around with his coat without tripping, I could never figure out.

Then the rest of the Cullens came out of the house in an above human speed, I guess to see pretty little me, note the sarcasm.

When Eddork finally took a step, I took a step back. Eddork's face fell when he saw this, probably starting to get an inkling that I wasn't the same Bella, or at least that something was wrong.

"Bella?" His eyes searched mine, looking for something that wasn't here, while I looked back coldly.

"Bella, what's wrong? If it is me leaving you then I sorry, but we can continue where we were, right?" His smile finally started to fall.

"Edward, I don't love you. I already have a mate. Now I will leave so excuse me." Emmet suddenly got behind me, blocking my escape. I couldn't help a growl, annoyed at this.

"Bella, my love, you are mate. Don't make things up." The rest of the Cullens looked on with worried face, probably thinking that seeing them, I would just jump into their arms.

"Edward I already have a mate. What do you want?"

"I want you, love."

I couldn't take this anymore and called out to my mate, "Alucard! Get your butt over here."

Edward just looked at me with a what-the-fuck face. "Bella, it is clear to me that you need help, but together we can get over your imaginary mate."

" **Imaginary? Oh, I am quite real, I can assure you."** My mate purred in my ear, with Emmet knocked over several feet away. He was in his usual outfit of a white, buttoned down shirt, black vest, red tie, black pants, and his well known trench coat.

"Alucard, I missed you." I started circling my arms around his neck, but before I could, I was forced back behind Edward.

"What the hell Edward?"

"Bella, stay behind me, it is clear that this man is dangerous, thinking you are his mate, when you are clearly mine."

That was my breaking point and no longer could I deal with his stupidity. In a cruel mockery of a spear, I brought my fingers together, before ripping my arm through his heart and at that moment everything frozen.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine and the smile of madness as what I have dreamed and imagined just happened.

"Edward! Bella, what are you doing?" I looked over at Alice, smiling.

"What does it look like? I have my arm through Eddork's heart. Do you know how long I waited for this, to hurt him, see him in pain, hear him scream, in fear, in pain? Do you? Because of him, my dad is dead, in the ground, never to see him again. Hell, I couldn't even go to his funeral. All because you abandoned me to the wolves, or vampires in this case. I had to run, I could not stop, not say why I left. I couldn't risk those I left. I mean, I had a life, my dad had a life, but because of you, I no longer have those things and neither does my dad. And do you know the best part, if you turned me into a vampire, this wouldn't have happened. You would have another family member and Eddork a mate, but instead you have me. All because Eddork thought he would be turning me into a monster. Well let me on a little secret. You are not on the monsters, my mate and I are."

"Alucard, you can have the rest of the Cullens, but Eddork is mine." Edward started to struggle so I ripped my arm out, hit the back of his knees so he would fall down, and promptly put my foot on his head so that he couldn't move.

Alucard stalked up to me before taking my face in his hands and kissing my with so much passion my lip split, which he licked in apology.

" **Did I ever tell you I love this side of you?"**

"Yes, many times my King."

Looking over at the Cullens, Alucard purred. " **I must thank you for the gifts my queen."**

" **Your Welcome, my king"** Eyes started to appear on me causing the beautiful screams to start.

Thanks to those who read this. Please give reviews so I can improve and look at some of my other stuff. Thanks!


End file.
